


All I Need (Drabble)

by josephseeds_rosary



Category: Far Cry (Video Games), Far Cry 5
Genre: Drabble, Drabble Collection, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, OC, Prompt Fic, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-28 22:23:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17191403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/josephseeds_rosary/pseuds/josephseeds_rosary
Summary: From a Tumblr writing prompt post: [Extends a hand when they see the other was searching for it while they’re sleeping]This went from soft to pure fluff very quickly.  This is just a one-off drabble that I wrote for these two.  Originally posted on Tumblr.





	All I Need (Drabble)

**Author's Note:**

> From a Tumblr writing prompt post: [Extends a hand when they see the other was searching for it while they’re sleeping]
> 
> This went from soft to pure fluff very quickly. This is just a one-off drabble that I wrote for these two. Originally posted on Tumblr.

Regan couldn’t sleep.

Even with Joseph slumbering peacefully at her side - where she felt the safest - sleep evaded her. There were moments when she felt herself starting to doze off, but like clockwork, her body jerked itself awake. An arm draped over her eyes, her face buried in their blanket… nothing seemed to help ease her into sleep. Frustration began to settle in, and she huffed and puffed while she fidgeted, rolling over from side to side but not being able to relax completely in one position. 

It could very well have been the stress of the previous day which kept her body and mind so active, but after nearly two months of splitting her time between Joseph and the Resistance, the back and forth was beginning to wear her down. Slowly but surely. Regan knew she would have to choose one or the other eventually. She wished it could have been a simple decision to make, but if it were, her mind would have been made up long ago. She was typically a decisive person, who when resolute and unswerving was difficult to persuade. This shouldn’t have been any different, yet it was a ongoing snag that tore her up. She longed for the person she was at the start of all this, who was apathetic and offhanded in nearly every situation. Shame clung to her as she felt a tightening sensation ferment in her chest.

Her heart screamed for him. As she finally laid still beside him, Regan could think of no place she would rather be. No matter how many times they manipulated and betrayed each other, she always found herself running back into his arms with unbridled desire and love. However her morals, coupled with everything she believed to be right and wrong, were pulling her in another direction. The other part of her felt an obligation, like that on an unbreakable bond, to take him and the Project down in the name of the Resistance, of which would save the lives of many. She often thought… perhaps there was a way in which she could do both, to make both parties content. For now it would remain to be wishful thinking.

Tears began to burn her eyes, though she’d be damned if she let them fall. Why the fuck was she allowing her thoughts to put her in such a bad way? She blinked the unshed tears away hurriedly, and rolled onto her back while a long sigh left her lips. Her head then turned to Joseph, who was still sound asleep but somehow ended up closer to her side of the bed. She must have been too deep in her own head to notice. 

He was sprawled out next to her, hair fallen across his face, breathing evenly. Even in the dark, she could make out every detail of his tattoos and scars, and the muscle definition of his lean figure. The sight of him sleeping so comfortably made her grin, and she sniffled while bringing a hand up to wipe her eyes.

Regan sniffled again, making sure to conceal any signs of her being close to tears. From the corner of her eye, she could see Joseph’s hand inching lazily toward her. It was like he sensed her dejection; he hadn’t done anything like this in his sleep before. She glanced over at him while he reached for her, but despite his movement, he was still slumbering away. His fingertips stumbled slowly over the bumps in the sheets before they searched for something to grab onto. They would curl into his palm before making another lazy attempt to reach further. His dexterity was graceful, even in his sleep. 

Regan pursed her lips together once she realized he was searching for her, and she took his hand into hers with care to avoid waking him. They felt calloused, but warm against her skin which for some reason was always cold; something that she always found comfort in. She turned into him, holding his hand with more firmness to drape his arm over her carefully so she that could nuzzle herself into his chest. He radiated warmth and serenity, both of which she clung to with ease as she felt her eyes growing heavy. It was as if the thoughts that troubled her subsided as soon as she fell into him, his touch presenting her an ideal means of escape from everything, which she took every time. 

Joseph groaned drowsily, and tightened his arm around her after finally finding contentment in his sleep. She placed a kiss on the crook of his neck and closed her eyes with a tranquil but quiet hum. 

This felt _right_. Every night that she spent at his side would make her situation more and more difficult. But _this_ , this comfort that she felt made it all go away. It might be the worst thing for her, but she couldn’t shy away from it. Her heart would race to get to her before her mind could.

“I… I love you,” she hummed against him, barely audible. Regan was sure he didn’t hear her say it, but even so, she had meant it. It was the last thought she had that lulled her into a deep, deep sleep.


End file.
